The Unknown Child
by Gaara's Desert Rose657
Summary: What happens when fire meets fire? Natsu has finally met his match! Or could she possibly be stronger than him? Mysterious, lonely and uncaring Kaida has walked into his life, leaving permanent footsteps. She could reveal secrets to him; secrets of Igneel? How does she know him and what kind of deadly powerful magic does she possess? Who was her teacher? READ AND FIND OUT! NatsuXOC
1. When Fire Meets Fire!

**Hello, It's Gaara's Desert Rose here! It's been so long since I've written a story on here but I'm back! What made me decide to write a story about Fairy Tail is the fact that I've been pretty obsessed with it and Natsu lately. I still love Gaara but Natsu is up there with him! ^_^ So in this story I have created my own character, so this is a NatsuXOC story. If you want to see certain pairing together, you know, ones you normally don't see together just let me know and I'll see what I can do but if I hear nothing, it will be the normal pairings.  
>SORRY FOR THE LONG INTRO! Please rate and review! I want to know what you guys think!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>When Fire Meets Fire**

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! BOOM!<strong> Explosions sounded in the distance.

Perched high on a branch, far away, was a black hair beauty, awaiting the end of the ongoing battle which took place miles from her.

She could hear the sounds as if she were right there, a beautifully learn trick of hers.

The sounds of buildings crumbling to the ground, massive blows and ground being turned to rubble evaded her ears. Her brows furrowed angrily as her fists tightened. _This has been going on for hours!_ She screamed internally. _If that were me, the opponent would have been wiped out by now, what could be taking so long?_

The longer the battle dragged on, the angrier she grew until finally she growled and descended the tree. _I'll show those destructive idiots what fighting is all about._ She sneered. She closed her eyes as massive black wings, nearly translucent with a blueish aura, emerged from her back, lifting her thin body high into the air with powerful thrusts.

Gliding silently and gracefully over the disturbed land she surveyed the area, laughing internally._ Guilds around the world were filled with mages, unable to completely tame their magic and abilities, thus ending in the complete destruction of everything in their wake._

**BOOM! BOOM! CRACK!**

Looking up she saw a wall of dust that was obstructing her vision.

She landed on a nearby building, gently placing her elbows on her knees as she used her other senses to comprehend the situation. She could hear the roars of a boy and a girl calling out his name.

"Natsu watch out!"She called. Which was followed by the sound of a breaking wall. He must have gotten punched and hit a building.

"Damn it," she heard him mumble. She could hear a spitting sound before his voice rang loud and clear through her sensitive ears.

"Is that all you've got?!" He screamed causing her to wince slightly. She could hear him shift, possibly into a defensive stance. That was followed by a deep throaty laugh.

"You're quite the troublesome dragon slayer," his opponent laughed. The black-haired observer perked up, her eyes widening. _Dragon slayer?_ She repeated. By this time the dust had cleared and she spotted a boy with salmon hair, half-naked and a scarf that was scaly like dragons hide. He was standing up against a man with spiked crimson hair, a violet snake cascading over his body. A scar marred his right eye, which remained closed for whatever reason. He, too, wore no shirt.

Scrutinizing him she recognized him as Cobra, a member of the Oracion seis, a dark guild made up of six powerful, deceptive and relentless mages.

She smiled a massive toothy smile. _I've always wanted to go up against him_. Cobra was the one who most believed was an expert with using Poison Dragon slayer magic.

She watched as Cobra took to the air, his arms becoming red scaly claws, able to rip through things with ease, as an added value poisoning at the same time. Her excitement grew, waiting for the right moment to make her appearance.

The moment she spotted the onyx and crimson tendrils start to snake out from his fingertips is when she decided to make her appearance.

Leaping into the air while doing a graceful front flip, she landed directly in front of Natsu, poised to attack. Cobra froze mid attack, and stared wide-eyed at the intruder.

"Your new opponent is me, Cobra of the Oracion Seis!" she yelled, smiling a ruthless smile as she took her stance.

"And I won't go easy on you," she grinned and awaited the blow from his attack. But it didn't come right away, instead an annoying pest cut in, grabbing her attention.

"Who are you? This is my fight!" They yelled she turned to the furious looking salmon haired boy and smiled.

"You couldn't have beat him anyway, the magic he is using will poison you if hit in the right spot, you may be a dragon slayer but he is as well, not a first generation but a second generation. He has mastered Poison Dragon slayer Magic, he would have slain you and your friends eventually." She turned back to Cobra, his eyes wide.

"Just who the hell are you," He yelled infuriated. The snake wrapped around his body squirmed, wanting to be set free to attack.

"You will learn that soon enough," she said smiling.

"Show me what you've got." Then, the fight began. Cobra's tendrils snaked around his body as she took her stance. Excitement rushed through her body, causing her to tremble slightly. She could hear the blonde haired girl and the flying cat rush over to the salmon haired boy. Paying no attention to them, she waited.

Standing on the snake, the red magic circle appeared in front of him. Chest puffing he let loose Poison Dragon's roar.

The three behind her flinched and tried to run, for they have never went against a poison dragon's roar.

"Stay put!" she yelled to them. They froze and watched her wide-eyed. The blast hit her. She could feel the aura of death embrace her and welcomed it, breathing it in deep and letting it rejuvenate her body. The poison blast raced into her lungs as she absorbed the blow.

Looking back to cobra, she almost laughed at the look on his face..utter shock and disbelief.

"H-how did...w-w-what are you!" He yelled, racing towards her with his poisoned claws.

"How did you absorb my poison!?" He screamed. Massive wings emerged from her back as they rushed her to the sky, avoiding Cobra's Poison claws. She raced back and kicked him hard, sending him flying several yards away. She watched as he emerged from the rubble and searched for her, finally spotting her. His eyes widening upon seeing her form.

"Those wings.." he said but before he could say anymore, a blue magic circle appeared in front of her as she blasted a dragon's roar at him, combining the elements available to her, another specialty trick she was taught by _Him._

Cobra's face was that of pure terror. He yelled as her attack hit him head on.

She gently floated to the ground, landing softly next to Cobra's Body. _He knew. He knew who the original owner of these wings was. He knew._ She thought to herself, feeling a little disturbed. Placing her hand on his chest, she began to absorb the rest of the poison from his body, rejuvenating her own. Smiling she stood up and faced the trio.

Horror masked their faces.

"She took him out with a single blow," the blonde said shaking. She turned to the salmon haired boy, who was staring extremely wide-eyed at her, mouth hanging open.

"You're welcome," She said, nodding towards the trio. She turned to walk away.

"WAIT!" The boy called to her. She turned, curiosity in her blue eyes. The boy stood and pointed at her dramatically.

"Just who are you? H-how were you able to take him down with a single blow? What kind of magic are you using? Are you a dragon slay-"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," she sighed, cutting him off. But she decided to answer anyway.

"It's not like you need to know this but my name is Kaida Satsuma. He was weak clearly, by how fast I took him out. I'm using the same magic you use, Dragon Slayer Magic and to correspond with that answer, yes, I too, am a dragon slayer." Once she finished answering his questions she turned and went to take her leave.

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail," he replied, pausing her. _Fairy Tail, I've heard of that guild. Yes, a very destructive and un-organized guild filled with boneheads and idiots. They are constantly the talk around most villages._

"And this is Lucy and Happy," he said pointing to the blonde and flying cat. Kaida's eyes narrowed to an awkward deadpan face.

"I sure hope the blonde's name is Lucy," she said still staring at them. She could see the blonde's eyes narrow.

"Of course it is!" she yelled.

"What kind of human would be named Happy?" Kaida laughed at her angry comments. The cat yelled, obviously stirred up as well.

"Do I look like a girl? I'm a boy, A BOY!" he yelled, angry tears rolling down his face as he threw a tantrum. Kaida grinned.

"Well, Natsu, Lucy, Happy...see ya around," she said smiling and waving before letting the wings come out and carry her towards the clouds.

"Kaida wait!" Natsu yelled. Kaida turned back to look at him. A gigantic grin spread across his childish face.

"Thank you, come visit us in Fairy Tail anytime!" He yelled again, causing Kaida to blush slightly. No one has ever wanted her to join a guild with them. She smiled at Natsu and called back to them.

"Take care you guys, I might stop in once or twice to eat your food and drink your drinks." What most people didn't know is that Kaida could be quite the glutton, especially when it comes to cake.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this isn't too short but the stories just getting started! Rate and Review! Let me know what you thought of it! THANKS! 33<strong>


	2. Friend or Foe?

**I apologize in advance if this chapter is short and doesn't feel like it goes anywhere. I needed a short boost chapter to help the story go on. I needed to find a way for Erza to come in contact with her and what better place that The Cake Shop? Rate and Review please! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<br>****Friend or Foe**

* * *

><p>On her way to Fiore, Kaida decided that she better rest and take a few days for herself, so she decided to stay in Magnolia. Laying low for a few days was of utmost importance, for she didn't kill Cobra, and he was sure to head back to inform the Oracion Seis of her presence.<p>

Besides, fiore had some of the best shops for clothing AND sweets! At least that's what she had been told.

Searching the town, Kaida looked from place to place until she found this cute little home on Strawberry Street that she felt was perfect for her. At such a great price too! The house was all white with green trimming and a brown sloping, pointed roof. A large protruding glass window was located in the main living area, directly in the center of the house. So beautiful! And better yet, it was near the shopping center. The only unfortunate aspect about this house is it overlooks a dirty canal with dirty old men.

Being so close to the shopping center, Kaida couldn't wait to get out and explore. Putting her long hair up into a ponytail she allowed two loose tuffs of hair to fall and frame her porcelain face. She was ready to go!

Wanting to get familiar with her surroundings, she began to memorize what was nearby. The house to the right of her was red with a dark-brown sloping roof. Two chimney's lay symmetrically apart at the crown and two dormer windows could be seen. Two large wooden doors were set for the main entryway. On the opposite side sat a plain old house, grey in color with white trimming, a box house with the same color roofing as hers. A few yards down the road lay a stone bridge.

Nodding to herself, Kaida headed towards the shopping center to explore some more.

Everyone she passed by smiled and waved at her. She wasn't use to this kind of treatment and not knowing what to do, she tried to smile shyly and nodded a quick response.

The shopping center was even more than Kaida had first thought. Building after building, shop after shop. She couldn't NOT find a shop that didn't sell something. Looking around her eyes spotted a specific shop, hearts appeared in her eyes as her hands folded together. She could feel her mouth start to water. Magnolia's Cake Shop, is what the big sign read.

Kaida spent so much time in the Cake Shop, speaking with the Cake Shops owner and trying all his different cakes. She felt heavy and tired. She bloated her stomach out and pointed to it.

"Cake Shop owner!" She exclaimed happily. He looked at her beautiful smiling face and felt his heart flutter in a strange way.

"That was the most delicious cake I've ever eaten, please make some more for me sometime!" she said smiling a big toothy smile. The shop owner laughed.

"The faces you make while eating my cake is why I'll continue to make them. Such a happy and content face. It makes me really happy!" he exclaimed laughing, causing Kaida to blush. An unusual personality comes out when she's eating cake and it's frankly embarrassing.

Kaida took her leave, waving and smiling to the shop owner. She turned to leave just as Erza was about to enter. Time slowed as Kaida walked by Erza, not a single glance in her direction but Erza sure noticed her, she was frozen where she stood. She could feel a crushing aura about the girl, her power was almost palpable. Her long dark ponytail billowed out behind her, nearly caressing Erza's face. Eyes wide and alert she watched the mysterious girl until she could no longer see her disappearing silhouette. Turning, she entered the shop.

"Oh Erza, it's a pleasure to see you here! What would you like me to make you today?" He asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"That's not important now shop owner, who was the girl who just left?" She asked, crossing her arms, suppressing a shiver at the thought of her. She didn't think it was possible to feel someone elses magical aura. One must have to be of extraordinary strength and power for such to happen.

"That was young Miss Kaida Satsuma, she is staying in Magnolia for a couple of days." Laughing he added.

"Though she may stay longer, she sure does love my cake," he snickered. Erza, looked towards the door. _Staying here for only a couple of days?_ _I must let the guild master know about this_.

"So what will it be Erza?"

Smiling to herself and all but skipping home, Kaida was very content and promised herself to return to the cake shop tomorrow to bring some home. Passing by the bridge she walked up to her new house, ignoring the catcalls and indecent comments from the old men.

She just managed to open the door when she heard a gasp. Looking to her left she saw a blonde woman gaping at her. She looked familiar.

"K-kaida?" She breathed, sound barely escaping her mouth. Tilting her head she said.

"Do I know you?" The blonde grew angry.

"Do you not remember me? You took out Cobra for us," She said through clenched teeth. Kaida shreaked and slowly tried to walk away.

"Don't pretend like you don't remember!" Lucy said angrily. Kaida laughed.

"I remember you, and I remember your friends, I didn't know I would see you guys again," She laughed nervously, placing her hand behind her head and rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Well it looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of you, you live next door to me," she said pointing to the red house to the right of Kaida's. Kaida deadpanned. _Great._ she sighed to herself.

"Isn't that nice." Kaida was no good with people. She barely had any interactions with people growing up. Her "father" never allowed her to become friends with anyone. He told her they would only be the cause of her demise one day. They couldn't be trusted and would only hold her down. Because of him she was strong. Because of him she was capable...because of him she was lonely.

"Well, I'll see you 'round," Kaida quickly exclaimed. Rushing inside, she slammed the door and locked it behind her. Leaning against the cool door frame she sighed, relieved. _What am I going to do about this?_


	3. Mystery Solved Or Not

**Here's chapter three you guys! I'm trying to update as fast as possible to keep you guys interested. Please favorite, rate and review! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>****Who's Your Teacher**

* * *

><p>"Where's the master?" Erza yelled, bursting through the door, startling everyone inside. Looking around, all eyes landed on Mirajane, since she seemed to know where he was every moment of every day.<p>

"The master is up in his study, shall I call him down for you?" She asked in her sweet voice, smiling to the worked up red-head. Erza nodded curtly.

"Yes, I need him aware of something immediately," she mumbled crossing her arms. Erza thought of the potential threat she may be. Her blood boiled at the thought of a Fairy Tail enemy, but Erza wasn't stupid, she knew danger when she saw it and could tell when it was okay to be little bold and when it wasn't.

"Erza, what can I do for you?" The small guild elder appeared from his study moments later, hopping up to sit on the wooden railing of the second floor.

"There is something I need to make you aware of," she said lowering her hands, creating a serious atmosphere. She had everyone's attention.

"And what might that be, hmm?" he asked, closing his eyes. He folded his hands in his lap, waiting, almost expecting the news.

"Earlier, I had gone to the Magnolia Cake Shop, there I came in contact with a woman who I feel could potentially be dangerous to the town and possibly the guild...her aura," she stammered, remembering the crushing atmosphere that surrounded her.

"I've never felt such an aura. It was like death...you could feel her power, as if it were physical." The guild leader opened one eye curiously as the room roared to life. Stress, terror, excitement, curiosity; only a couple of the emotions being thrown around the room. Some believing they could take her out, other feared for their lives and those around them, others completely brushed off her presence.

"Well now, that is concerning," he mumbled, more to himself. He then perked up upon hearing the approaching footsteps of the boy he knew all too well. He stiffened and braced himself.

"Old man!" Natsu yelled bursting through the doors. Everyone turned to stare at him. Lucy followed, an embarrassed and stressed look on her face at his obnoxious entrance.

"There is no need to yell Natsu," sighed Makarov. Natsu marched right up next to Erza, and planted his hands at his hips. Stopping his feel into place looked up at the guild leader.

"We came across someone on our last job and I need to talk to you about her," he said, much too loudly.

"Her?" Erza asked, picking out the key word. She faced Natsu.

"Yeah, this girl with long black hair completely wiped out Cobra of the Oracion Seis in a single blow!" He yelled, exasperated, swinging his arms to emphasize his story. He started to explain how she appeared from nowhere, flying with massive dark wings and how she was able to absorb Cobra's poison, shooting it back at him with 10 times more power.

The look on Erza's face matched the rest of the guild. Everyone was silent, completely shocked and in utter disbelief.

"That's impossible...," Makarov muttered, scratching at his mustache. He hopped off the railing and scaled the stairs until he was standing in front of Natsu.

"Tell me more about this woman," he said sternly. Natsu Nodded, but before he could say a word Lucy cut in.

"I'd like to add...she's my neighbor," Everyone in the room turned to stare at her. Laughing nervously Lucy began speaking again.

"I, uh, was on my way back to my apartment when I accidentally ran into her...yeah, she lives next door to me." The guild master walked up to Lucy and grabbed her hand, in a quite perverted way.

"It's up to you my Lucy, I'm putting you in charge of investigating this woman." Lucy's face went pale and her spirit started coming from her mouth.

"Hey old man, I think you killed her!" Natsu laughed, smacking Makarov's back. The guild master growled.

"Stop calling me old man!" he yelled stomping after Natsu, who ran away laughing.

"Why do I have to?" Lucy mumbled miserably to herself. Hunching her back, she drug herself home. She is terrified of that girl. She took Cobra out in a single blow. Even Natsu, of all people, had a terribly hard time fighting him. _A single blow_. Screamed Lucy's brain.

Sighing she looked up at the passing clouds above, wondering just how she was going to approach her. She was scarier than Erza! Slumping again, Lucy sighed once more just as an arm slid around her shoulders, causing her to jump and shreak. Peering to her left, she spotted Natsu's goofy grin and felt her heart freeze. _Oh no._

"Let's go Luce!" Natsu yelled, pulling the unwilling Lucy along with him, ignoring her pleas to go home. She knew his plan and was absolutely against it. Her house was right there. RIGHT THERE!

Kaida sat on a couch that was placed strategically in the living room, waiting for the rice to get done cooking. She was making her famous spicy sweet pepper curry. Well, it was famous to her. _He _use to tell her it was the best dish he had ever eaten. She remembered how happy she would get when he praised her.

_*Flash back*_

_"It's ready, it's ready A-..father!," Kaida chanted, quickly correcting herself. She was still getting use to having a father figure in her life. Up until now, she had been completely alone, fending for herself. It was forbidden to call him by his name. She learned quick that he didn't take well to humans and tried very hard to please him, desperately trying to change his perspective. It worked a little._

_"Very well my child," his deep booming voice rang out. She shivered. The ground shook with each footstep, causing the cave walls to let loose a few stones. _

_They lived in a beautifully constructed mountain cave home, far away from any other living creature. She wasn't allowed to wander unless he was close by. She couldn't leave unless he went with her. She was a prisoner and didn't know it. __He warmed the cave for Kaida with his fire; blowing it into a fireplace he made by punching the wall. It was a flame that never died. Day and night, his fire would burn, nothing feeding it but the air around it. Kaida would sit there, hands out, warming herself and he'd walk by, warning her never to touch it. She began to see more and more of his softer side._

_"This is wonderful, my dear. The best dish I've ever had," He said, smiling a dragon's smile. His tail swished like a dog as Kaida smiled at his praise. Her heart beating fast with happiness. Hopping over to him, she would hug his neck and run to kiss his nose. It was time for bed. Never did he show affection back but she knew how he felt. They had a bond which allowed her to understand his feelings without him showing them._

_He was wonderful until she met HIM. Igneel._

_*End*_

Sniffing the air, she was able to smell that the rice was just about done. Kaida could feel her mouth begin to water as she imagined eating her delicious curry. She hopped up to go check on it but was stopped by a knock on her door.

Frozen where she stood, kaida scrutinized the door before cautiously tip-toeing over. _Who could that possibly be?_ She wondered, as she reached for the door handle.

Slowly turning and opening it up she was startled by her guests.

"Hi Kaida!" Yelled Natsu, smiling a big toothy grin.

"N-Natsu?" she asked, hoping it was the right name. His face turned serious and his fists bawled up.

"Fight me!" he yelled, getting all fired up. He started moving forward, causing her to turn defensive. Just before she was about to strike, something wacked him hard on the head and he fell to the ground, twitching. Looking up she saw Lucy, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that. My partner's a bit of a hot head," she laughed, clearly trying to make a joke. Kaida laughed a little, trying not to make her feel uncomfortable at her terrible joke.

"I know many like him," she replied, glancing down at the pouting Natsu.

"What can I do for you guys?" She asked, turning her attention back to Lucy. Lucy twitched a little, obviously nervous.

"I was hoping, you know since we are neighbors, that we can get to know each other," she smiled, watching Kaida's reaction, hoping for a positive one. Kaida stood shocked, unable to comprehend whats happening. She nodded and then stiffened, remembering her rice.

"Oh no, my rice!" she yelled, startling Lucy and Natsu. She ran to the kitchen and turned off her rice maker, sighing in relief at the unharmed grain.

She turned back towards the two at her door.

"You may come in, if you'd like," she said softly, unsure of how to react civilly with others. Lucy smiled and stepped in first which Natsu followed suit.

"Something smells delicious!" Natsu beamed, clearly thinking of nothing but food. He sure was hungry. Kaida felt a little queasiness in her stomach. She wasn't use to this and it was becoming too much for her. No one but _Him _has every eaten her cooking so she didn't know if it was truly good or not.

"I was just making dinner," Explained Kaida.

"Would..you like to join me?" She asked, wondering if that's how to politely invite someone to stay for dinner.

It's not like Kaida didn't like the company, because she did. The feeling of being around others is a nice feeling she will begin to yearn for now.

"Wahh, this is delicious!" Lucy explained, beaming at Kaida. Blushing, Kaida quickly looked down at her plate, surprisingly not hungry anymore.

"It starts off spicy but before it gets too hot, the sweetness kicks in. It's brilliant!" Smiling, kaida nodded in thanks. Looking awkwardly over at Natsu who was devouring his food like a pig.

"This is excellent!" Natsu mumbled around a mouth full of food. Bits of food sprayed out. _Ew._ Kaida thought looking back to Lucy who was shaking her head.

"He's always like this," she responded to Kaida's silent questions. _How does she know what I'm thinking? Mind reader?_ Something interrupted her inner thoughts.

"So Kaida," Natsu said, grabbing her attention. She looked over at the salmon haired boy who sat close beside her. His dark eyes looking right into her blue ones. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Kaida felt something stir inside of her. _Strange_. she thought, feeling completely okay. _Must have been my imagination._

"How did you become a dragon slayer?" He asked, catching her completely off guard. Blinking in confusion, she responded without even thinking.

"I was taught," she said, her tone slightly condescending. It sounded more like a question; as if it should be obvious. Catching her mistake, Kaida clamped her mouth shut before anymore could be said.

Natsu nodded and looked down slightly, thinking to himself.

"Who taught you?" He asked. Kaida's blood ran cold. His sharp dark eyes reminded her of someone. Deep brown eyes, full of life and kindness. Wise and beautiful...Igneel. Her heart quivered.


	4. Runaway

**Thank you to everyone who had been reading and supporting my story! I love you all! I uploaded this really quick yesterday so I couldn't add a nice rant at the top. I hope you don't mind! I hope you like it so far, please review and let me know! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<br>Runaway**

* * *

><p>"Igneel…," His whispered name slipped out of her mouth. She closed her eyes as the large carmine dragon's face appeared behind her eyelids, indulging herself with thoughts of him. She could almost feel the smoothness of his crimson scales, almost feel her hand gliding down his cold reptilian skin. She could nearly hear the sound of his breathing; the rising and falling, and the soft echo of his lungs being filled with oxygen.<p>

Realizing what she had just done, she clamped her hands over her mouth as her eyes grew wide with horror. How could she be so negligent? Letting her guard down and inadvertently whispering his name? She was better than that. Her composure was faltering, all because of the mere thought of him!

Natsu reacted to the name instantaneously. His body became rigid, and his blood ran cold. Trembles threatened to break his composure. Looking down, a shadow cascaded over his eyes, obstructing them view. _Igneel?_ He questioned. There was no way he would mistake that name. He had definitely heard her say it.

Kaida, unable to read his expression, could see his hands, bawled into fists that rested on his thighs. His breathing had become very controlled, almost as if he was trying to hold back something.

"What was the name you just said?" He asked in a hushed tone. Almost as if he were trying to confirm his hearing. Her hands moved to sit in her lap. Laughing nervously she tried desperately to pretend like she didn't say anything which frustrated him.

"I didn't say anything, ha ha, I actually don't know who taught me," she paused, trying to make it seem realistic as her voice became weak and crackly.

"I don't remember who it was," she mumbled, lying to the two sitting with her. Lucy's face twisted into sadness, her right hand resting over her heart. Clearly buying it while Natsu's eyes remained down. He wasn't buying it one bit. He knew she was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was.

Looking at the clocked, Kaida hopped up and stretched, eager to chase the two from her house. Her body ached from being so tense.

"Well, it was nice having company for dinner, sorry I wasn't more prepared," Kaida laughed, changing the subject. Natsu watched her, seeing right through her little façade. She was definitely hiding something.

"Well you guys should probably get going, it's getting late and I'm beat from my travels and I'm ready for bed." Kaida grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to the door, awaiting Natsu to follow. Soon after he did, very nonchalantly. Kaida grew impatient with his lazy footsteps.

Pushing them out she rushed to close the door which Natsu held open with his foot. Eyes black once again.

"Don't go anywhere or else...we're not done here," he muttered harshly. Kaida felt her anger stir as she leaned down, her lips brushing his ear. The simple touch sent shock waves through each of their bodies.

"Don't threaten me Romeo, I could wipe the floor with you in seconds," she whispered, slowing standing back up, allowing her teeth to gently graze Natsu's earlobe. Her heart did a few awkward nervous thumps before going back to its normal pace. Natsu's face was red when she shut the door.

What's wrong with his heart? He couldn't figure out why his body felt so hot. Maybe he should go back to Lucy's and rest.

"I-I'll be back," he mumbled, turning to catch up with the oblivious Lucy, who was several feet in front of him.

Closing the door she slid to the floor, feeling her face get hot. Why had she done that? What was she turning into? She had never been or acted like this ever! She had thought of Igneel when her anger stirred but, he wasn't Igneel. She barely knew this kid. Closing her eyes and sighing, Kaida let the embarrassment consume her until she fell asleep, not caring she was on the floor...in front of a door.

_ *__Flashback*_

_ I could hear the sounds of birds chirping, singing to each other as they flew from tree to tree, creating a dance known only by them. No matter where I looked, everything was the same. I was lost. From somewhere behind me I heard a stick breaking. I jumped, feeling my heart begin to pound with terror, there was a lump in my throat making it difficult to breathe, but without a second thought I began sprinting in the opposite direction, trying desperately to avoid a confrontation with the stalking predator._

_ Heaving, desperately trying to fill my lungs with air, I stood, hands on my knees; always alert. I breathed in deep, held for a second and let it slip out, creating a hissing sound. But, before I could take in another breath something caused me to suck a quick breath in and hold it._

_ Nearby I could hear a deep rumbling, almost like a purr. I could tell this belonged to something very large. It didn't seem threatening though; the atmosphere didn't feel heavy but light and almost, warm? Curiosity got the better of me. Not allowing myself the fear it, I cautiously followed the sound waves. The louder it grew, the more my heart pounded with fear. No, it didn't feel dangerous, I cannot allow fear to cloud my judgement! That's what HE had taught me._

_ The edge of the woods met with a beautiful golden pasture. I reached out my hand, running it over the soft shimmering field. Smiling, I could feel a warm breeze lift my hair, circling around my neck and caressing my back. Breathing deep I spun around, letting out a little giggle as the grass tickled my legs, my hair fanning out around me._

_ I heard that same deep rumble, this time it sounded almost like a laugh. I froze, scanning the area to find its source. My heart thumped loudly in my chest._

_ There! My eyes landed on a magnificent crimson dragon, his scales shining brilliantly in the warm sun, creating little rainbows upon his hide. Underneath his chin and underbelly was yellow, creating a beautiful color contrast. His ears fanned out like that of a water nymph. While a thick, menacing looking horn lay upon his nose. My eyes ran over his enormous body; head to tail. He was beautiful. His eyes were terrifying yellow slants, but I could feel the kindness being emitted from those golden orbs._

_ "Hello there, young one." His deep booming voice rang out, creating goosebumps on my skin. His voice was a pleasant smooth tone. I wanted to hear more of it._

_ "My name is Igneel." His head tilted slightly, reminding me of a dog._

_ "Hi, I'm Kaida" I said nervously, unsure how to talk with another dragon. I could hear him laugh._

_ "Little dragon…," he mumbled, saying the meaning of my name. HE is the one who had given me the name._

_ "What brings you here, to the middle of the woods?" He asked, watching me with those golden eyes of his. I could feel my body run cold but my face felt hot. I didn't want to answer that. A deep rumble sounded out._

_ "Are you lost perhaps?" He asked, I nodded slightly, embarrassed. He laughed, a deep throaty sound. I folded my hands and tried to look smaller, becoming even more embarrassed. I heard him take in a large breath before blowing it out. I could feel the air become warm around me from his exhale._

_ "You smell of something familiar," he said, scrutinizing me. I could feel his eyes watching me intently._

_ "Where did you run away from?" he asked, lowing his head so that it was resting on the ground; his eyes never leaving my face. I turned on him, slightly frustrated._

_ "I didn't run away from him!" I yelled, Clamping my hands over my mouth I tried to calm down._

_ "I just wanted to explore a little," I said almost inaudibly, but he seemed to hear my just fine._

_ "Curiosity isn't a bad thing. Why did you have to sneak out though?" He asked, clearly picking up on the situation. I looked down, feeling hurt and lonely. He patiently waited. _

_ "I was forbidden to leave the cave; unless he was with me," I mumbled, choosing my words carefully. It was forbidden to use his name and I always almost do._

_ "Hmm," he pondered this information a moment. I saw him glance at me once more and then sniff me. I sat still, unsure of what to do. He just sniffed me._

_ "This scent...I know it," he grumbled, his face twisting with anger. He bared his teeth, showing off his massive sharp teeth. He looked terrifying. I felt my body shrink away from his predetorial form. He looked down at me, his eyes softening._

_ "Do not fear me, my child. I will not hurt you," He said, bringing his nose down to rest on my forehead. He was enormous!_

_ The ground began to shake as familiar footsteps were heard in the distance. Each step caused my heart to quiver in fear. He was going to be so mad at me for running off and getting lost. I fell to my knees, shaking, covering my ears, trying to make him go away. Igneel stood, standing over me defensively._

_ "I knew it was him," he mumbled, bracing for the confrontation. I could feel my body run cold._

_ The footsteps stopped. He was here._

_ I looked up into his furious eyes which seemed to pierce through me. I shrunk even farther into the ground. I could feel Igneel shift above me._

_ "Give me back what's mine, Igneel." His deep rough voice rang out angrily. I could feel my body flinch. Igneel's wings unfolded, creating even more of a shield._

_ "Acnologia..." Igneel's voice was so soaked with hatred. I could feel heat wash over my body. Looking up I saw Igneel open his mouth, preparing to blast him with fire. I could see it working its way from his belly to his mouth. I stood up, terrified. I ran out from under Igneel, away from the beginning of a terrible fight._

_ I was trying to reach the forest before any blows went off but Igneel fired before I was there, causing me to be thrown into the trees. Before I could catch my breath, something large landed directly in front of me, still in the clearing._

_ "Get over here," he growled, the air becoming thick and angry. My body rushed over to him as he scooped me up into his claws. He flicked his tail once, causing the ground to crumble. Releasing magic from his tail, he threw it at Igneel, hitting him head on, sending him flying yards away._

_ Acnologia's powerful wings unfolded and shot us into the air. Towards the cave and my impending punishment._

_ Looking back I saw Igneel getting up. My heart began to ache. I didn't want to leave him there like that. I saw him look up at us and lock eyes with me, those golden eyes angry with the lust for Acnologia's death. His eyes stayed locked with mine until we were completely out of sight. That wasn't the last time Igneel and I were going to see each other._

_*End flashback*_

Kaida woke with a start, sweating and panting hard from her nightmare. Acnologia. The name sent shivers down her spine and brought back horrid memories. She could feel her skin start to burn with his punishments for sneaking out to see Igneel. He hated that she loved him. It's weird, right? Loving a dragon? But Kaida didn't care. She didn't love Igneel for his outer appearance. She loved him for his kind human-like personality. He protected her, cared for her and showed her the beauty hidden in the world. He was a prince, in a dragon's body. Kind of a messed up fairytale right?

Even Igneel himself didn't understand his connection with a mere human girl. But to him, she wasn't just any human girl, she was a girl he started having weird feelings about. The thought of Acnologia having her all that time started to bother him. Jealousy. Kaida had told him about jealousy, but he'd never known the power it could have over you.

Kaida could feel the cold damp stone of the cell she was locked away in. Acnologia locked her away in a cell for 3 years, only allowing her to come out for training, nothing more. This was his punishment for her constantly defying his rules. No Igneel. He told her be grateful a dragon like him was willing to take her in and teach her his magic. She would be the most powerful dragon slayer who ever lived, he would tell her.

Kaida jumped out of bed, banishing any thoughts of him from her mind. It was time to leave, she wished she could stay longer but that Natsu kid was suspicious of her and she didn't want to know how he knew Igneel. She didn't want to talk about him.

In the morning she will be gone. On her quest once again to figure out why all the dragon's disappeared 7 years earlier.

_Igneel._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for all the support you guys have been giving me, I apologize for this late really quick update, I've been quite busy but I'm definitely going to try to update this frequently! I hope you enjoy! Review review review please!<em>**


	5. Become a Member of Fairy Tail!

**Things are starting to spice up a little! I hope you enjoy! Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<br>Become a member of Fairy Tail!**

Sitting by the window, looking out into the darkness, Natsu relied on his keen sense of smell and incredible hearing to spy on Kaida. He could hear to rumaging around in her house and, now and then he would hear her speak.

"There, that's done." She would say. He knew what she was doing and he was planning on stopping her. Once Lucy and happy were asleep he was going to take action.

Leaning his head back on Lucy's window frame, Natsu thought. Kaida had definitely said Igneel's name. How does she know him? Natsu could feel his stomach knot up and an emptiness rush over him. He's been searching for Igneel the moment he disappeared. How could he just get up and disappear on him like that! Natsu could feel his anger begin to rise and took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. He will find out what Kaida knows.

Soft little snored evaded his ears, disrupting his concentration. Looking back, Natsu spotted Lucy, curled up underneath her pink comforter while Happy lay curled at her feet. Perfect.

Opening the window, Natsu leaped from the second story, landing gracefully on the balls of his feet. He stood up, hands bawled into fists; he made his way to Kaida's door.

Kaida had just finished packing her little backpack, but with a little magic, held way more than it looked like it should. Standing up, hands on her hips she smiled and nodded to herself.

"That's that," she smiled, giggling slightly. A crimson face appeared behind her eyelids when she blinked. Her heart sank.

_"Kaida," he whispered as he curled his body around her sleeping form, his voice soft and filled with love for the human girl._

_Igneel_.

Why does his face continue to haunt her? It's been 7 years. She had practiced and disciplined herself not to think about him. So why? Why has he been slipping into her thoughts more than ever now? Could it be the unusual events that have unfolded before her? Possibly. She wasn't in her usual state of mind. That's what it was, she was sure of it.

With her backpack ready, Kaida headed for the door. Taking one last look back she sighed, she really didn't want to leave. Opening the door she heading out, smacking right into something. She could feel herself fall onto something warm and soft, yet, it felt hard.

Blinking, she sat up, looking down. She squealed and backed into the side of her house when her eyes spotted a disoriented Natsu who she was just straddling. She could feel her face begin to burn from embarrassment.

"Ow…," he mumbled, raising to a sitting position. He peered up at Kaida, a slightest hint of rose on his cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him, still curled as far from him as she could get. He continued to stare at her. Her eyes narrowed as she began wondering if he was slow.

"The question is, what are YOU doing?" He retorted. Kaida could feel the shock on her face from his tone.

"I'm leaving," she said, scrutinizing Natsu. She took in the pretty salmon color hair, those beautiful deadly eyes that made something stir inside of her. She took in the contours of his chest, which was exposed. She watched the corners of his mouth twitch when he thought.

Kaida mentally slapped herself for taking such interest in the boy before her. She shouldn't look so hard or else she might think he was cute. Which, he was.

"Where are you going?" He asked, prying. Kaida could feel her anger begin to stir. Taking a deep breath she decided to tell him. I mean, she was probably never going to see him again anyway.

"I'm out trying to figure out why the dragons disappeared," She stated. She could feel Natsu stiffen. She expected this reaction.

"You mean ALL the dragon's disappeared?" he questioned. Kaida nodded confused.

"Yes, all the one's that were present on earth," she told him sighing, thinking of Igneel. She didn't know why she was telling him this but she felt too tired to lie. Natsu kept staring at Kaida, waiting.

"So, you will soon know why Igneel and Metalicana disappeared?" He whispered, distracted. Kaida jerked at his name. Natsu said Igneel's name. Ignoring the first part Kaida responded.

"Metalicana? Why are you concerned with Metalicana?" she asked curious. Natsu started playing with his hands, looking sheepish.

"Well it's not like I care about him but a member of my guild, Gajeel, is looking for him. He disappeared like Igneel." He said his name again. Kaida felt her heart begin to ache. She needed comfort. Closing her eyes she imagined Igneel. His strong beautiful body, hovering over hers protectively. She imagined the feeling of flying with him, her resting on the back of his neck as he showed her the beauty of life. All those nights she snuck out to see him, his strong body wrapping around hers like a blanket. His melodious voice when he spoke to her, telling her stories from his past and where he has come from.

"Igneel…," she let his name slip off her tongue, the sound embracing her as her body burned with his memory. She was completely lost in her memory of him she completely forgot about Natsu, who was watching her intently. The way she said his name sent his heart racing. Her voice so sweet and innocent. She says his name like she was a girl in love. Natsu's eyes widened. A girl in love. His heart beat fast and he didn't understand why. He felt, angry? Angry about what though? That she knew Igneel of course. He lowered his head before speaking, avoiding her eyes.

"How do you know Igneel...I want the truth." Natsu's voice broke her daze. She blinked and flushed bright red. She has done it again. She let her guard down and thought about him. Her hands fell into her palms, elbows resting on her knees. She sighed.

"It's...embarrassing to say," she muttered, causing Natsu's curiousity to skyrocket. He scooted closer.

"How do you know Igneel," he said again, this time his eyes locked with hers, looking dangerous. Kaida fought back the urge to punch him in the face. It appalled her at how violent she could be at times. Sighing defeated, Kaida began telling Natsu the story of how she knew Igneel. And how she fell in love with him.

* * *

><p>After hours of talking, Kaida telling, Natsu asking, they finally fell silent. Kaida watched over the river in front of her house. The sun was beginning to rise. She would need to leave soon. Natsu thought. Kaida loved Igneel, Igneel loved Kaida. He couldn't process the thought of a dragon and human romantically loving each other. He felt jealous. Jealous that she knew Igneel like he did, maybe even more than he did. Igneel was suppose to be his. Or, was there another reason he seemed upset...<p>

Standing up, she hoisted her backpack up onto her shoulder. Without even looking at Natsu again, she walked a couple of feet before stopping.

"It was nice meeting...the son of Igneel, but I must be going. Take care of yourself Natsu," she whispered. But before she could take another step she felt something wrap around her upper arm. Turning back she saw Natsu, his face twisted in what looked like agony. He didn't want her to leave.

"Please don't go, you are the only one I can talk to about Igneel and stuff," His eyes pleaded. Kaida felt a pang in her heart. A tingly feeling was making its way from her stomach. Is this what they call having butterflies? Nobody has ever treated her this way, well, excluding one being.

"Join our guild!" Natsu eagerly stated. Kaida's expression went blank. He was seriously asking her to join his guild. Happiness began to overwhelm her. She wasn't use to the feeling. She felt a familiar sting from her eyes and fought back the tears. She was not going to cry! Her heart was fluttering, making her chest feel warm and light. She thought a moment.

"I don't think you guys want me," she mumbled, looking away. She didn't belong in a guild, she didn't belong anywhere.

Natsu pulled her closer, seeming oblivious to his hand that still rested on her shoulder. Kaida looked into those intense dark eyes of his and saw Igneel. Her heart raced. She saw him in the depths of his eyes and leaned forward, surprising Natsu.

Kaida's forehead met with Natsu's as her eyes closed. Natsu watched as her lips parted and a soft sighed escaped. He felt a tingly feeling that was slightly uncomfortable because it made him think weird thoughts. He could feel his stomach twist. He didn't understand what was going on. It was almost disappointing for him when Kaida pulled away, smiling a smile that nearly took his breath away. This was the first time he was seeing her, I mean really seeing her. He watched the rising sun shine off her onyx hair as the reflection shined in her eyes. Her smooth lips stretched into a smile so perfect he thought she mustn't be real. She was the first girl to get his heart racing like this. Remembering their conversation, Natsu responded..way too late.

"We definitely want you, Kaida." The way Natsu had said her name reminded her of how Igneel use to say it. She felt her knees go weak. She fell, Natsu at her side at once.

"Kaida, are you alright?" he asked worried, confused as to why he was so worried about her all of a sudden. After their long night talk, he felt differently about her. He wanted to be friends with her, get to know her and, protect her.

"Yes I'm alright..it's just..the way you said my name...it reminded me of how Igneel use to say it." She giggled. Natsu watched her rosy cheeks lift into a shy little smile, her hand coming up to rest at the corner of her mouth, eyes closed. He could feel how different the atmosphere around her felt when she was thinking of him. For some reason, that bugged him. Was it because he didn't want to think of sharing Igneel? Yes, that must be it.

Grabbing Kaida's hand, Natsu pulled her up and smiled.

"Well…," he said grinning a big goofy grin.

"Lets go meet everyone!" He shouted, pulling a nervous and shy Kaida towards Fairy Tail. Anxiety level: 90!


	6. Anxiety Level: OVERLOAD!

**I apologize for the late update! I've been quite busy but here you go kitties! I really hope you enjoy, the storry is about to start picking up real soon! Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<br>****Anxiety Level: OVERLOAD!**

* * *

><p>Anxiety level: overload!<p>

Kaida could feel her body twitch from nerves. Why was she so nervous? This was totally not who she normally was. But maybe this was time for a change.

She had been so happy when Natsu asked her to join their guild. She had heard so much about their guild; good and bad stuff. Mostly bad though, like about how they destroy like, everything.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. She never thought she would join a guild for as long as she lived. She never had any interest in guilds until she was asked to join one. She was beginning to get tired of being alone and wanted change. She wanted to join.

But, what she walked into was far different than what she had been expecting. Once those door opened she was greeted by dust and the sound of things breaking. Looking through the chaos she could see people fighting, throwing each other across the room, choking one another, using magic on each other. She couldn't help but laugh slightly. It was amusing to her. Everything she heard about the guild must be right. They were all crazy.

"Somebody fight me!" Natsu yelled from beside her, sprinting into the chaos which was suppose to be the guild she was joining. Kaida watched as Natsu threw a punch, hitting a tall guy with black spiked hair in the back of the head, who was, naked. He turned, his face growing dark.

"What the hell are you doing here hot head?" he growled. Natsu responded just as fiercely.

"I could say the same to you ice for brains." Kaida couldn't help but laugh at that. Their confrontation made no sense. They were just spouting whatever so they could call each other names. The sound of her laugh, slowed most of the fighting. People turned to gawk at her. Kaida's face turned red but she held her head high. Show no weakness. She was her emotionless self again. At least on the outside. She was a nervous wreck on the inside.

Natsu looked around, confused by the sudden hault. Kaida had nearly everyones attention. Natsu realized this and skipped to her side, pulling her inside to go meet Grandpa Makarov.

People shrunk away, feeling her crushing aura. The air felt heavy with death. They knew she was one dangerous mage. They didn't know how to act around her or anything. They could feel their nerves become active.

Kaida looked from side to side, watching those around her shrink away. She knew she was intimidating and they should be frightened but she didn't plan on hurting anyone, unless they tried to hurt her that is.

Natsu and Kaida reached the bar, where a pretty silver haired woman stood waiting.

"Hi there, my name is Marijane, it's nice to meet you." Marijane's voice sounded strained. She too could feel her aura; it was hard to breath. She didn't want to say the wrong thing to her so she just stood there, hands folded in front of her and smiling the nicest smile she could muster. Kaida dipped her head, opening her mouth to respond.

"Hello, my name is Kaida, it's nice to meet you too," she said smiling a little. Marijane's heart fluttered. Her voice had the most beautiful ring to it, it was completely opposite of her appearance, which, don't get me wrong was beautiful but scary. Her voice sounded like that of an innocent child, soft spoken and high. So feminine. Marijane was also taken back by her small smile. She hadn't expected her face to look so pretty, especially when it was hard with no emotions.

Kaida could feel the approaching guild master before anyone else knew he was there. She looked up, causing other to follow suit.

"Oh, master, I didn't hear you coming or see you there," Marijane said, sounding surprised. She knew where the master was every second of everyday so how come she didn't realize he was there? Was it because she was distracted by the girl Natsu had brought in? Something about her was very scary but if she was joining Fairy Tail, that meant she was an alli, right?

The guild masters eyes locked with Kaida's as he studied her. Silently judging her. He was a pretty good judge of character too. This girl was absolutely dangerous, but she wasn't dangerous to his guild. His curiousity peaked. He wanted to learn about her power. He wanted to get to know her. Plus, she was beautiful! His perverted side was coming out and Kaida picked up on the change in the surrounding air. She grimaced slightly.

_This old man is kinda creepy._ She thought to herself. She watched as a big smiled stretched underneath that thick white mustache of his. Looking a little lecherus.

"Hi there newcomer, my name is Makarov, this guilds master. I've come to welcome you!" he shouted and everyone cheered. They began to feel a little better, knowing she was joining the guild and not an enemy of it. The first one to come say congrats was Lucy.

"Congrats Kaida!" Lucy squealed, jumping up and down. Marijane come over with the magic stamp.

"Where would you like your guild mark?" She asked smiling big. Marijane was so friendly. Kaida wanted to get to know her more. Kaida pondered a moment.

"I'd like it right here," she said, pointing to the back of her neck. Marijane nodded, still smiling and stamped an electric blue Fairy Tail Mark right at the base of her neck.

Kaida felt the spot where her mark was, grow warm. The warmth traveled from her neck to her toes. She felt light and airy and couldn't help but smile.

Those around her caught a glimpse of it and the guys blushed immediately running to her side.

"Kaida wanna join my team?" one asked.

"No she is going to join my team!"

"No mine!"

"MINE!"

Kaida felt her heart flutter. No one had fought over her like this. It was unusual but s couldn't help being so happy they had accepted her. Just like that she was accepted. This had to be a dream. Kaida couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. The guys began having a fist fight. Marijane ran over, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her from the immpending chaos.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," she said motion around the room with her hand, which once again, had erupted into a brawl. Kaida laughed, causing a smile so big to erupt on Marijane's face. Marijane could feel the air around her change and become lighter. She was happy.

"I hope you will like it here, everyone else seems too," she said, sounding earnest. Kaida watched her, trying to find some flaw with this girl but she could find none. She was nearly perfect. Nearly, because there HAS to be SOMETHING!

"Me too," Kaida said, laughing nervously. Marijane giggled.

"You don't have to be nervous anymore. The guild will treat you like family," Marijane stated. Kaida's heart dropped. Family. Everyone she considered family..always left her in the end. Mom. Dad. Acnologia. Igneel. All gone from her life.

Marijane felt the air surrounding Kaida grow heavy again but her composure never faultered. Kaida mustered a friendly smile.

"Thanks," was all she could come up with. Marijane knew something wasn't right. She could tell Kaida wasn't feeling well now. Feeling confident, Marijane grabbed Kaida's hand and lead her to the work board.

"This is our work board. Jobs are posted up all the times for us wizards to go on and earn money. They help increase skills and abilities. Please, feel free to grab one any time and let me know," Marijane stopped, thinking. She then proceeded.

"There is also a board upstairs, I'm pretty confident that you fit into the S-class wizard catagory, but the Master would need to approve you first." Kaida looked confused. S-class catagory? Marijane must have seen her confusion and summed it ip for her.

"It's a wizard of high ranking. They are very powerful and dangerous. Those jobs are usually far more dangerous but pay much more money," Marijane explained. Kaida knew that she must definately be an S-class. She had lived her life battling dangerous battles and people. She turned out okay in the end. Nodding, Kaida turned back to the board. She looked through the slips of paper. Defeat a demon, retrieve a necklace, destroy a letter. Kaida's interest perked at one. Kidnapping. She read on:

_In the village of Hiko, south bound from here, young women are being taken from their homes, having no trace of there whereabouts. They are asking that someone, preferably a woman, come and help them uncover and find these missing women._

The description itself didn't grab her interest, what did was the reward. 450,000 jewels. Her rent was only 50,000 jewels. Once the rent was paid, she could have left over money for cake!

Kaida could feel her mouth begin to water. Grabbing the paper she showed Marijane.

"I'll take this one please," she said. Marijane smiled, nodding.

Natsu, overhearing the whole converation, decided he was going to make her a part of his team, knowing with her, they couldn't lose a mission. He walked up to her, peering over her shoulder at the job listing in her small hands. _How can she be so dangerous with such a small body? _He thought. Kaida peering back at him, causing Natsu to straighten out.

"How about you join my team Kaida?" he asked, pointing at himself with his thumb and showing off a big goofy grin.

"No thanks." Her response was almost instantaneous. He looked at her confused and a little distraught.

"Why not, I think working with a team would be better," he said, trying to convincer her.

"I work better alone," she replied, turning away to head home. She needed to pack a few things. Natsu watched as she left. Lucy appeared next to him.

"She must be so lonely," she mumbled. Beside her Natsu jumped and yelled.

"Jeez Luce, you scared the daylights out of me," he yelled. She watched him, dumbfounded, but said nothing.

Kaida was packed and ready. She would be leaving this evening to Hiko village. Sighing, she hoisted her pack up onto her shoulder and headed out the door. She was greeted with Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Screaming, she glue herself against the door, scrutinizing them.

"Why are you guys here? You keep sneaking up on me when I'm not in my usual state of mind!" Kaida yelled in a hushed tone. Natsu tilted his head slightly and Lucy looked sheepish.

"Do NOT tell me you guys plan to follow me anyway?" she said incredulously. They didn't reply, confirming. Groaning, she facepalmed trying to find a way out of this campanionship...nothing.

"I told you, I work better alone. You guys will just get in my way," she said, mumbling an excuse. Natsu took a step towards her.

"We are here because we want to help you. You are a member of Fairy Tail now and no one in Fairy Tail gets left alone or behind!" He preached. Kaida's eyes were wide with shock. She couldn't think of anything to say so Lucy stepped foward.

"That's right Kaida, we may not be as strong as you…," she felt Natsu twitch beside her and almost inaudibly say "speak for yourself". She ignored him.

"But we want to help you in anyway we can. I know I'm not much use when it comes to combat but I will try my hardest if I can help you in anyway." Kaida felt her eyes get moist. No! She shouted at herself. Show no weakness. She banished the feeling and smiled slightly.

"Thank you guys," she said sincerely. She has never had friends before so this feeling of being defended and wanted was still so very new to her. She didn't know how to handle it.

"So what do you say? All together?" Lucy asked, holding her hand out, palm down. Natsu placed his on top of hers and looked up at Kaida. Happy placed his on next. Kaida hesitated slightly before resting her hand right on top of Happy's and Natsu's.

The moment her hand touched Natsu's, heat pulsed between the two. An electric current shocked both parties. Natsu watched Kaida intently and thought a moment. _What was that? Did she shock me or something? Her hand is really small...and so warm._

Kaida pulled her hand away quickly, holding it with the other. She didn't look at either Natsu or Lucy but she felt them watching her. She hiked her back up higher on her shoulder and started walking, leading the way to Hiko Village. All the while sharing unintentional glances with Natsu.


End file.
